The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus capable of panoramic photographing.
Generally, a digital photographing apparatus generates data from incident light, and in some cases, may display an image from the data on a display unit. Moreover recently, digital photographing apparatuses have been developed to overcome photographable angle limitations by having a panoramic photographing function.
To perform panoramic photographing using a conventional digital photographing apparatus, photographing may be performed a plurality of times while a user moves the conventional digital photographing apparatus. After performing the photographing a plurality of times, one panoramic image may be obtained by synthesizing a first though nth number of sequential images obtained through the photographing.
However, when panoramic photographing is performed using the conventional digital photographing apparatus, it is difficult to perform the panoramic photographing successfully. Moreover, it is difficult to determine whether the panoramic photographing has succeeded.